


Darkness

by elucifexeia



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elucifexeia/pseuds/elucifexeia
Summary: Once Raizel is gone, forever this time, things are much harder.





	Darkness

Silence has never been more deafening, he thinks, as he stands at the edge of the lounge. All is dark; there’s no quiet sound of turning pages, no low light glow of eyes that read in the comfort of it. It’s unsettling. Unnerving. And it reminds Frankenstein of the past all too quickly. The torrent of feelings - the emotion that wells up inside of him is unpleasant - and the instability of his mind riles the Dark Spear’s presence. If he wasn’t as strong as he was, he might have fallen already. If he didn’t have the people he did at his side, perhaps he might already have succumbed to its being. 

And thus there are nights like these. Where the loneliness threatens to break him. Where he struggles to keep a tight hold on the fragments of his sanity and his soul - because, without Raizel, who else is there to hold them together? There _is_  an answer, however. There is someone, who has been by his side for more years than Raizel has (physically) been, that he can turn to.

His feet carry him there before he can think deeply about anything. Before he can consider how sickening his vulnerable human self is, before he chides himself for _not being stronger_. He doesn’t knock - he doesn’t need to - and enters the room. He doesn’t know what his expression looks like. He doesn’t want to think about it. Despair smothers him in the darkness, but he can see the person he wants to see glancing over to him. 

Not even an instant goes by until the redhead has dropped his phone, until he’s half sitting as he puts his focus on Frankenstein. And Urokai knows. Frankenstein knows he does, because whatever face he’s making the noble’s pitying it. But the human doesn’t have it in him to be offended. Because maybe what he needs is pity and comfort. Attention. To not be alone. To not have to sit in the darkness and suffocate. 

He hesitates to open his mouth, uncertain of how his voice will sound; but even without it, Urokai has made room. He shuffles back, freeing space on one side of the bed, pulling back the covers, averting his gaze, and Frankenstein doesn’t need any further encouragement to accept the invitation. He is swift in his movement toward the bed, but he takes his time crawling into it. As though something in his mind might say this is a bad idea. But it doesn’t; the warmth of the bed and sheets is comforting. He lays with his back to the noble, curls up beneath the sheets as though he might just be able to curl into himself enough that he’ll disappear.

But then he feels movement, the weight on the bed shifting. And then it’s Urokai’s back against his. Suddenly the darkness doesn’t feel as oppressing. The void he’s in is no longer empty. There’s a presence there - a strong one - of the man he’s strangely been together with for over 800 years. He knows he doesn’t suffer alone, because that once feisty brat is much the same. Urokai, too, was close to Raizel after all. He can hear the taps of Urokai returning to messing with his phone. Closing his eyes, he can see his ever changing expressions as he does. It’s no longer silent. The screams that usually torture him within it recede. 

Finally, he can get some rest.


End file.
